white_album_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Ogiso
Setsuna Ogiso is the main heroine of'' White Album 2 and the only character with an important role in all the routes. She is a third year student at Houjou High who has been voted to be Miss Houjou every year in a row due to her beauty and enjoys singing karaoke, the daughter of Susumu Ogiso and Akina Ogiso and the older sister of Takahiro Ogiso. She confessed to Haruki Kitahara and became a couple with him, secretly knowing Kazusa Touma and his feelings towards each other. She marries Haruki at the end of her True Ending in coda, which now makes her '''Setsuna Kitahara'. Appearance Setsuna is a beautiful fair-skinned young woman with an average height and has golden brown hair and eyes. She was easily voted "Miss Hojou" in her school because of her appearance, which caused the runner up Tomo Yanagihara to be jealous towards her. Personality Setsuna is a beautiful, kind, caring and friendly girl when approached, yet places a wall between herself and others so she has no close friends. However, this is definitely not Setusna really wants. She build that wall just to protect herself as she went through considerably unhappy things during her time in Junior school. However, she is this way precisely because she was consecutively voted as the prettiest girl in the school, and her classmates all expect her to be a fashionable, wealthy young lady. When she feels happy, she would like everyone around her to be happy as well. On the day of Kazusa's flight, Haruki confessed that he cheated on her with Kazusa. While going to the airport with Haruki, she tells him she's the one to blame claiming that she betrayed them first and did not deserve to be angry or upset. After Kazusa's flight left, Haruki keeps his distance with Setsuna. She is still in love with Haruki even after what he did to her. Relationships Haruki Kitahara "I'm never going to leave you, okay? I'll never stop talking to you. I'll never leave you until you leave me, okay?" - Haruki Kitahara to Setsuna in Episode 5 Haruki is Setsuna's love interest. Her taking initiative to confess her feelings for Haruki Kitahara may be deemed to be unacceptable in narrow perspectives. She shows great understanding after she knows that Haruki betrayed her, and she blames it all on herself. She decides to take whole responsibility and acts strong in front of Haruki and putting up fronts in general. The following 3 years, Setsuna enters into a deep depression because Haruki is ignoring her. While Setsuna calls him regularly he doesn't answer. However, she never gives up and tries to romance him by any means possible, which makes her cry and despair every time she fails. When she discovers Kazusa had placed second in an international competitions she uses that chance to talk with Haruki for 2 hours to celebrate her success. While she says she feels bad for using Kazusa yet again this time she's successful and she even gets to date him and make love with him for the first time soon afterwards. All the time they spent together from that point onwards made her very happy. Kazusa Touma "Today, I'm taking Haruki from you, Kazsusa. I won't give him away to anyone anymore." -Setsuna, to herself in CC, before discovering Haruki's article. Kazusa is Setsuna's main love rival. Setsuna's relationship with Kazusa Touma is a contradiction, a deep mutual friendship on one side and a underlying rivalry and hatred on the other. Both of them are in love with Haruki, difference is that Setsuna is open about it while Kazusa hides her feeling for Haruki, even denying it when Setsuna asked her about it. Despite their inability/unwillingness to express their feelings, Setsuna thought that Haruki and Kazusa have feelings towards each other. Yet she was not willing to give up on her feelings for Haruki or the friendship with Kazusa among the trio. Setsuna initially thought Kazusa was a pianist in the Light music club that was playing along with Haruki's guitar when she sang along. She realized about why Kazusa was not a member after she had joined the club but went ahead and help Haruki convince her to join as well. They developed a friendship as they practiced for the festival performance. After that, Setsuna confessed to Haruki and they began dating. Kazusa started to gradually withdraw from Setsuna and Haruki, eventually avoiding them completely by focusing on her piano and deciding to move to Europe to learn and be with her mother. Kazusa could not stand seeing Haruki and Setsuna together, resulting in her avoiding Haruki and even barely contacting Setsuna. While Setsuna tells Haruki she wants to spend her birthday with everybody soon afterwards there's a scene where Setsuna is seen not inviting Kazusa. In reality, Setsuna was preparing in secret a romantic day for just the 2 of them. Haruki, oblivious to this fact, assumes Kazusa was invited but didn't want to go so he searches for her. On her birthday's party, Setsuna's choice gave her great unhappiness as she ended up alone when Haruki didn't show up. He was instead with Touma, who was crying and telling him she loves him and that it is a nightmare for her to be so close to Haruki yet never being able to have him. When Kazusa told Setsuna that Kazusa was moving to Europe, she said that Haruki respected her decision and would see her off happily. Setsuna intuitively knew that they met on her birthday and Haruki was disappointed because he learned of this. Setsuna revealed to Io that she witnessed Kazusa kissing a sleeping Haruki on the night of the concert which promoted Setsuna to confess to Haruki. Hoping that she can avoid becoming a third wheel and still be able to win Haruki's heart if she had confessed before Kazusa could. At the end of the anime Setsuna cries when she sees Haruki kiss Touma and says "of course that's not true!" to that same explanation which suggests it is her way of taking all the blame while in reality she did it just because of her deep love for him (in a previous ocassion she had also said she has so much love for him she can't control it). Anime Information coming soon... Introductory Chapter Information coming soon... Closing Chapter Information coming soon... Coda Information coming soon... Setsuna True End Information coming soon... Mini After Story~ Information coming soon... Trivia * The name Setsuna 'means "snow" (雪) ('setsu) and "vegetables, greens" (菜) (na). * Setsuna's surname Ogiso 'means "small" (小) ('o), "tree, wood" (木) (gi) and "formerly, once, before, ever, never, ex" (曽) (so). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters